


Беги от волков, беги с волками

by Serenada_san



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenada_san/pseuds/Serenada_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз пытается выбраться из охотничьих угодий. Смерть дышит в затылок, и помощь приходит, когда бежать уже нет сил.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

***

Он знал, что свора дышит в спину. Лес звенел тишиной, даже ветер не тревожил веток, но Стайлз не верил обманчивому спокойствию и продолжал бежать, едва чуя немое от усталости тело. Добраться бы до границы угодий… Надежда была зыбкой, но кроме нее ничего не осталось, и Стайлз спотыкался о выпирающие из земли толстые корни деревьев, падал, поднимался и снова бежал, молясь только, чтобы чутье подсказало ему верное направление. 

Лес хранил молчание, но Стайлз знал: свора близко. Один раз он слышал вдалеке крик, полный ужаса и боли, после чего все снова погрузилось в благочестивую тишину. Это было около часа назад. 

Страх толкал в спину, заставлял не чувствовать отстегивающихся ног и разрывающихся легких, но вычистить голову от теснящихся в ней мыслей все-таки не сумел. Стайлз одновременно волновался за отца, сердился, что потерял доверенные ему для покупки новой сбруи деньги, гадал, доведется ли еще хоть раз впиться зубами в сочное жареное мясо, и удивлялся, почему он до сих пор жив. Стайлз никогда не тешил себя иллюзиями и сейчас хорошо понимал: его жалкий трюк с натиранием ягодным соком не мог сбить со следа оборотней, даже таких маленьких. И как бы быстро он ни бежал, человеку от волка уйти не под силу. В этом ведь весь смысл Охоты. 

Стайлз снова споткнулся, ударился плечом о ствол дерева, покрытый теплой шершавой корой, и, вместо того чтобы оттолкнуться, вцепился в него обеими руками, прижался щекой, как не прижимался к родной матери. Пока он не думал, что больше не в состоянии сделать еще хоть один шаг, можно было бежать, но теперь эта мысль вторглась в толпу других, жужжащих, вертких, и пригвоздила его к месту. Солнце приветливо сияло в зените, просвечивало сквозь листву, теплой ладонью гладило Стайлза по лицу, а он думал, что их выпустили из клетки на рассвете и что прямо сейчас он, пожалуй, хочет умереть, но только не так. Господи, боженька всемогущий, только не от этих мерзких тварей.

Откуда ему было знать, что именно в эти дни герцог Хейл решит устроить подрастающим щенкам своей стаи первую в их жизни Охоту? Наловили добычи для потехи, собрали одиноких путников с дорог, как спелые вишни с дерева. Стайлз и глазом моргнуть не успел – ни лошади, ни денег, только кучка испуганных людей вокруг. И решетка. 

Это было два дня назад. Оставшееся время их пару раз кормили, а больше не трогали. Рядом с клеткой постоянно оставалась охрана, да и просто любопытствующие подходили, но когда пленники к ним обращались – никто не отвечал, будто звериное рычание мимо ушей пропускали. Впрочем, Стайлз разговорить оборотней и не пытался. Поболтать-то он любил дай боже, но тут смысла не было ни на грош: с какой целью их поймали – и так сразу стало ясно, а унижаться лишний раз перед этими нелюдями – увольте. Оставалось только ждать и уповать на собственные ноги: глядишь, и вынесут за пределы угодий. Говаривали, что если сумеешь выбраться с волчьих земель, то стая тебя отпустит и преследовать не будет. Стайлз, правда, ни разу не встречал никого, кому это удалось бы. Ему даже слышать о таких счастливцах не доводилось. 

Сегодня с первыми лучами солнца сам герцог вышел к ним. Прошелся перед выстроенными в ряд живыми приманками, будто военачальник перед армией, улыбался лисьи, щурил глаза и говорил мягко, нараспев. Что-то красивое говорил, про оказанную честь и еще какую-то ересь, хотя медовых рек не сулил, и на том спасибо. Потом показал на открывшиеся ворота, за которыми вилась дорожка к лесу. Стайлз прикусил язык, чтобы не навлечь ненароком неизбежную кончину от зубов самого герцога, и побежал. Вместе со всеми. 

Сердце отплясывало бешено, никак не хотело угомониться. Стайлз попробовал отодрать себя от самого удобного дерева в мире, не смог и решил, что даст себе еще минуту. Снова защелкали шестеренки в перегруженной голове. Сколько в лесу сейчас оборотней? Нет, не так: сколько щенков? Стайлз помнил, что кроме волчат на Охоту идут и взрослые, но только как страховка, как смотрители, как зрители. Им позволено вмешиваться только в крайнем случае. Стайлз старался не думать о том, что один из таких случаев – попытка жертвы улизнуть из угодий. 

Ни одного щенка Стайлз за эти два дня не видел. Их наверняка держали подальше от будущей добычи, чтобы Охота была интереснее, чтобы они шли по незнакомым, еще не распробованным запахам. Если пленников было десять, то волчат, наверное, выпустили не больше пяти. Стайлз вдруг мимолетно порадовался, что они не показывались. Щенки выходят на первую Охоту на тринадцатой весне жизни, так говорил отец. Они маленькие чудовища, алчущие горячей людской крови. Но они все-таки дети. 

Стайлз осторожно сделал глубокий вдох, легкие больше не разрывались, как истрепанные кузнечные меха. И все же передышка досталась дорогой ценой. Ноги начали дрожать противной мелкой дрожью, и когда Стайлз рискнул сделать несколько шагов, то едва не упал. 

В следующее мгновение он все-таки свалился, неловко и стыдно, точно из него выдернули хребет. Вины сбитых в кровь, деревянных от напряжения ног в том не было, как бы того ни хотелось. Еще миг назад рядом никого не было, Стайлз готов был в этом поклясться, а сейчас на него едва не в упор смотрел оборотень. И не какой-то там волчонок – взрослый, крепкий парень, с которым Стайлз едва ли справился бы, даже будь тот человеком. 

\- О мой бог. Ты… ты не должен вмешиваться, - выговорил Стайлз. Язык у него стал вдруг неприятно сухим. – Даже у вас должны быть правила. 

\- Даже у нас? – со странной интонацией спросил оборотень и наклонился к нему: - Поднимайся. 

\- Я не твоя добыча! – попробовал подпустить возмущения в голос Стайлз. Вышло так себе. Зато отползти на пару шагов получилось очень даже. – А если ты удумал притащить меня одному из ваших щенков готовеньким, то это мухлеж! Что скажет герцог Хейл, а? 

«А кто скажет герцогу?» - пронеслось в мыслях. Да и есть ли ему вообще дело до способов, которыми его юные беты добывают победу? 

\- Тебе не о нем сейчас волноваться стоит, - с нотой раздражения заметил оборотень и оглянулся, словно что-то услышал. – Вставай. Нет времени разлеживаться. 

Он ухватил Стайлза за руку и поднял его, чуть не выдернув плечо из сустава.

\- А на что время есть? – осторожно уточнил Стайлз. – Или на что оно нужно? 

\- Бежать можешь? – вместо ответа спросил его внезапный собеседник. 

От слова «бежать» Стайлза едва не вывернуло. Наверное, это было заметно по его лицу. 

Оборотень вздохнул, выразив этим вздохом тоску всех людей и нелюдей по несовершенству Вселенной, после чего без лишних слов закинул Стайлза на плечо, будто мешок редьки. 

\- Эй!..

\- Будешь мне мешать – вырублю. Уяснил?

Стайлз оценил реальность угрозы, признал ее крайне реальной и опустил руку. Которой собирался двинуть волку по башке. 

\- Хорошо, - буркнул оборотень, приняв молчание за ответ. 

И он побежал. Плавно и бесшумно сорвался с места выпущенной стрелой. Если утром Стайлзу казалось, что он никогда в жизни не бегал так быстро, то сейчас он готов был признать свой бег прогулкой дряхлой улитки. Земля перед глазами раскачивалась, и Стайлз на всякий случай закрыл их, опасаясь, что остатки вчерашнего скудного ужина все-таки покинут его желудок. 

Это была отличная возможность подумать. Не исключено, что последняя в непродолжительной жизни Стайлза. Он сосредоточился, вызывая в памяти все, что видел за время, проведенное в гостях у герцога. Оборотень казался смутно знакомым, и Стайлз наконец понял, почему. Он приходил к клетке. Не приближался, но приходил раза три, пожалуй, и всякий раз стоял в тени ведущей во двор арки не менее четверти часа. Высокая фигура, черные волосы, одежда из черной кожи – самой лучшей выделки, кстати, это Стайлз сейчас чувствовал собственными пальцами. Тот самый оборотень, теперь он был уверен.

С закрытыми глазами восстанавливать детали было легче, словно цветную мозаику выкладываешь. Было в ней что-то еще, что-то про этого типа… Точно. Один из зевак, который толокся возле самой клетки, внюхиваясь в пленников, как-то обратился к нему с вопросом, позвав по имени. Не то чтобы это было так уж важно, но полузабытая деталь щекотала разум и требовала завершения. Как же тот сухощавый обратился к нему? До… Дур…

\- Дерек, - прошептал Стайлз, чувствуя почти такое же облегчение, как разродившаяся баба. 

\- Что? – равнодушно отозвался злодейский похититель где-то над плечом. Хотя Стайлзу показалось, что на мгновение он замедлил бег. 

\- Ты Дерек, - уже увереннее и громче сказал Стайлз, хотя голос можно было и не повышать. Оборотень его услышал бы в любом случае. 

\- С утра был. 

Стайлз открыл рот для продолжения светской беседы, и тут в мозгу у него щелкнуло. Разворачивая перед внутренним взором генеалогическое древо герцогского семейства. На этом самом древе, конечно, не хватало кучи листочков и корешков, но самые близкие к Его светлости Стайлз помнил. 

\- Дерек Хейл? – севшим голосом уточнил он.

Оставался еще крошечный шанс на ошибку, мало ли Дереков среди знати, этих подхалимов, которые часто называют детей в честь своих сюзеренов и их родственников. Но конкретно этот Дерек только фыркнул, поправил сползшую с плеча ношу и продолжил бесшумно мчаться по лесу. Стайлз с упавшим сердцем счел, что это молчание тоже можно смело принимать за «да». 

Он еще не определился, чего именно стоит бояться, но воображения не хватало придумать вариант, в котором оказаться болтающимся на плече племянника герцога-оборотня могло бы значить что-то хорошее. Потом до Стайлза дошло, что он только что хамил лорду Хейлу. Тот, конечно, не соизволил представиться, но легче отчего-то не становилось. «Я покойник», - в сотый раз за сегодняшний день и теперь уже с изрядной долей обреченности решил Стайлз, хотя озвучивать не стал. 

«Я покойник, но в могилу мне еще рано», - подумал он, когда Дерек (черт с ним, в мыслях и по имени можно) сгрузил его на землю рядом с довольно глубокой и узкой ямой. 

Прежде чем Дерек открыл рот, Стайлз отскочил подальше и от него, и от ямы, скрестил руки на груди, тут же снова расцепил их и заявил:

\- Не полезу. 

\- Полезешь. 

\- Тогда тебе придется сначала все-таки убить меня, ясно? Потому что даже для оборотней хоронить людей живьем – это зверство и варварство, и я буду орать и отбиваться, как девчонка, пока сюда не сбежится вся ваша свора и твой извращенный план, в чем бы он там ни заключался, не полетит к чертям… - под пристальным взглядом Стайлз осекся, облизал губы и добавил: - М… милорд. 

Мгновение казалось, что Дерек последует его совету и незатейливо вырвет болтливой добыче глотку, прежде чем сгрузить в странную стоячую могилу. Но он только поморщился и качнул головой.

\- Оставь в покое мой титул. Тебе известно мое имя, его достаточно. 

Это было мощно. Если бы Стайлз хоть на секунду всерьез уверился, что переживет нынешний день, он бы уже с упоением навоображал себе, как будет хватать Скотту, что сам племянник герцога предлагал ему отбросить условности в беседе. 

\- Ладно. А я… - вдохновенно начал Стайлз, собираясь хотя бы представиться своему предполагаемому убийце. 

\- Заткнись, - коротко и незло бросил Дерек, сдергивая с себя куртку. – Надевай. 

Судя по всему, терпение не входило в список его добродетелей. Стайлз всего лишь секунд пять таращился на протянутую вещь, а Дерек уже утробно зарычал и, шагнув к нему, сам накинул куртку на плечи. 

\- Что за?..

\- Послушай, - потихоньку зверея, сказал Дерек. Почему-то шепотом. – Я знаю, у тебя нет причин верить мне, но если ты хочешь жить, то сделаешь, как я тебе скажу. Хорошо? 

Стайлз смотрел на него, стоящего так близко, и не мог понять, что за эмоции тенями скользят по строгому, будто из мрамора выточенному лицу. Не к месту подумалось, что, появись такой у них в деревне, все девки за ним как привязанные ходили бы, даром что оборотень. 

\- Хорошо? – вдруг повторил Дерек все так же тихо и настойчиво. Оказывается, это и впрямь был вопрос. 

Стайлз быстро прокрутил в голове все имевшиеся у него варианты, с сомнением скосил глаза на яму, запахнул полы слишком большой ему куртки и кивнул. 

Показалось – или Дерек едва сдержал рванувший из легких вздох облегчения? 

\- Вот, возьми это, - сказал он и стянул с пальцы массивный перстень, чтобы тут же увенчать им указательный палец Стайлза. 

Удивление сменилось восторгом пополам с оторопью, когда Стайлз разглядел отлитый на перстне рисунок. Крошечные фигурки волка и человека, замершие друг перед другом, как перед броском. 

\- Это то, о чем я думаю? – разом забывая о висящей на хвосте старухе с косой, зашептал Стайлз. 

\- Я мыслей читать не умею, - хмыкнул Дерек, но по его самодовольному виду Стайлз понял – это то самое. Охранное кольцо, штука такая редкая, что многие сомневаются в ее существовании. Вот, значит, почему он совсем не заметил и не почувствовал приближение оборотня. 

\- Но ведь… постой, оно разве не должно защищать оборотней от охотников? – спросил Стайлз, пока Дерек подталкивал его к яме, зияющей в земле угрюмым провалом. – Чем мне это поможет?

\- Волка оно прячет от человека, а человека – от волка. – Дерек подхватил занятого перстнем Стайлза под мышки и бесцеремонно опустил в «тайник», явно вырытый недавно. – Хм… в теории. 

\- В те… в теории?! – шепотом заорал Стайлз, тем не менее стискивая оказавшуюся у него в руках редкость. – Как это вообще работает?

\- Оно отводит глаза. Сбивает нюх, притупляет слух. Заставляет того, кто ищет тебя, отвлечься, пройти мимо, хотя должен был бы заметить. Это не кольцо-невидимка, но если хорошо укрыться, то оно помогает. Правда, мне не доводилось испытать его по-настоящему. 

\- Потому что тебе нет нужды прятаться, - кивнул Стайлз. Ну конечно. Член герцогской семьи может позволить себе таскать редчайший амулет как обычное украшение. 

Дерек снова не удостоил его ответом – обсматривал лес, вслушивался во что-то и выглядел крайне напряженным. Был бы он покрыт шерстью, она сейчас поднялась бы дыбом у него на загривке. 

Стайлз потоптался в яме, прикинул, что сможет даже усесться в ней при желании, и окликнул Дерека.

\- Ну так что? – получив вопросительный взгляд, пояснил: - Я человек, ты оборотень… работает кольцо? Или ты все еще меня чувствуешь? 

Дерек присел у края ямы, наклонил голову, как большая умная собака, и опять посмотрел тем странным нечитаемым взглядом, от которого у самого Стайлза дыбились волоски на затылке. 

\- Я – чувствую. Но это другое, - наконец ответил Дерек и резко поднялся.

Стайлз не успел спросить, почему другое: Дерек принялся быстро маскировать его убежище, накидывая сверху заранее приготовленные ветки, а потом насыпая поверх листву, пока над головой Стайлза не оказалась почти сплошная завеса. 

\- Будь здесь, пока я не вернусь, - едва слышно сказал Дерек, когда закончил. Чтобы Стайлз слышал его, он снова присел и опустил лицо чуть не до земли. В прорехе между листьями и ветками Стайлз видел его правый глаз и двигающиеся губы. – Не шевелись. Молчи. Кольцо укроет тебя, мой запах от куртки перебьет твой. Только так тебя не найдут, когда станут искать - а они станут. Я приду ночью. Ты все понял?

Стайлз несколько раз кивнул, чувствуя, что приказ «молчи» уже вступил в силу. 

Дерек отошел в сторону, но все еще был неподалеку – Стайлз слышал его шаги. Он чего-то выжидал, и вскоре стало понятно, чего именно. У Стайлза сердце сорвалось в галоп, когда кто-то крикнул ломким мальчишеским голосом:

\- Он здесь, да?! Он рядом?

\- Это твои братья выучили тебя так голосить на охоте? – спокойно отозвался Дерек.

\- Простите, милорд, - не слишком искренне повинился волчонок. – Просто я шел за ним, ну, за этим парнем, долго, почти догнал, а потом он куда-то делся. Никак не возьму в толк, что за чертовщина. Вы видели его?

\- Неужели ты готов сдаться и просить подсказок старших? 

\- Нет. Нет, я сам! – задетый, мальчишка снова повысил голос. – У меня ощущение, что он прячется где-то, но ведь от нас нельзя укрыться? Что же он, собственное сердце остановил?

\- А ты прислушайся, - посоветовал Дерек. – Представь, что будет, если ты вернешься без добычи, и слушай так, как никогда еще не слушал. Если его сердце бьется неподалеку, ты услышишь его. Если пот льется с него градом в пределах пары миль – ты учуешь его. Ты уже взрослый. Покажи это. 

Стайлз, перестав дышать, вжимался спиной в сыроватую земляную стену и обмирал от каждого слова Дерека. Сердце у него колотилось так, что у оборотня могла бы начаться мигрень от этого грохота. Зато теперь стало понятно, зачем Дерек ждал. Он хотел устроить эту проверку, хотел убедиться, что спрятал Стайлза надежно, так надежно, что даже жаждущий похвалы от взрослых щенок не сможет его учуять. 

Мальчишка молчал, очевидно вслушиваясь и внюхиваясь в лес, Дерек молчал тоже, а Стайлзу вдруг стало до тошноты страшно. И совсем не за себя. 

\- Не чувствую, - расстроенно выдохнул наконец волчонок. – В нескольких милях севернее кто-то есть, но это другой. Женщина, кажется. 

\- Ну так беги туда, пока тебя не опередил Айзек.

\- Лейхи?! Ну уж нет, дудки! – воинственно отозвался мальчишка, у которого, видно, была сложная история взаимоотношений с неведомым Айзеком. 

Через миг он уже рванул в сторону учуянной жертвы. Стайлз припомнил обеих молодых женщин, которые были в числе пленников. Одна рассказывала о своей маленькой дочке Стайлзу, потому что другие не хотели прибавлять к своим страхам и горестям еще и чужие, а вторая тихо плакала, забившись в угол клетки. Вторую, наверное, поймали раньше. Задрали раньше. Сожрали. Стайлз не мог и не хотел думать, что стало с ней и что будет с той, второй, которую материнский инстинкт заставил продержаться так долго. 

\- Спасибо, милорд! – крикнул мальчишка уже издалека, снова забывая о незыблемых правилах охоты.

Дерек прошел почти над головой у Стайлза, на секунду замешкавшись. 

\- Не за что, - ответил он пугающим выцветшим голосом. 

После этого он ушел. 

Долгие часы до темноты Стайлз провел в таком напряжении, что даже не ощущал ни жажды, ни смертельной усталости, наваливающейся каменной глыбой. Лес шептался, шуршал над его могилой, в любой миг готовый взорваться голосами оборотней, воем, топотом бегущих ног, уже не легких, детских, а взрослых. Ищеек, пущенных по следу. 

Стайлз кутался в куртку, которая берегла еще и от земляного холода, крутил на пальце тяжелый перстень, и все думал, думал, думал без конца. Он так и не вызнал, с чего бы племяннику герцога спасать крестьянина, приготовленного на заклание в честь первой Охоты, но тревожило Стайлза не это. Внутри у него все сжималось, дрожало и перекручивало от единственного вопроса. 

Что Дерек сделал бы, если бы мальчишка учуял затаившуюся добычу? 

Что Дерек сделал бы ради него?

 

***

Стайлз мог припомнить только один столь же бесконечный день, как этот, хоть они и были совсем разными. Тогда рядом постоянно сновали какие-то люди, гладившие его по голове и талдычившие о том, как им жаль. Теперь же голову ему хотели оторвать и одиночество означало зыбкую безопасность. 

Когда солнце стало клониться к горизонту и на лес опустилась кружевная вуаль теней, его начали искать. Несколько раз поблизости слышались незнакомые голоса, и Стайлз, затаив дыхание, ждал, что удача повернется к нему задницей, что один из оборотней случайно наступит на хлипкий настил или даже просто – учует тяжелый, удушающий запах, прущий из-под земли. Стайлз понятия не имел, как пахнет страх, но чудилось ему что-то гнилостное, как будто он сам потихоньку разлагается. Бежать было легче. 

Стайлз с детства не отличался терпеливостью, не мог усидеть на месте и не мог долго держать в голове одну мысль. Отец даже водил его к лекарю, и тот заставил Стайлза пить какую-то горькую гадость. Сейчас Стайлз и рад был бы отвлечься, только получалось неважнецки, особенно когда слух улавливал злой, протяжный волчий вой. 

От томления и прорастающей сквозь напряжение скуки Стайлз развлекал себя как мог. За день он успел пять раз мысленно поругаться со Скоттом из-за всякой чепухи и пять раз помириться, подробно вообразить родное селение со всеми постройками и окрестностями, решить, какие книги хочет прочитать в ближайшие пару месяцев, и придумать, где достать те, которых не было дома. Самое надежное средство Стайлз приберег на сумерки: принялся вспоминать знакомых девушек и расставлять их в порядке симпатичности, начав с конца списка. Каждую он старался представить подробно, взвешивал все достоинства и недостатки, определяя место, так что уже совсем стемнело, когда он неизбежно добрался до красавицы Лидии, дочки золотых дел мастера. Чтобы вспомнить ее хорошенькое личико, и стараться-то не надо было, первое место принадлежало ей безраздельно. 

Вдали снова завыли, Стайлзу показалось даже, что земля содрогнулась от этих звуков. Передернувшись, он принялся за список симпатичных парней. И управился вдвое быстрее: уж больно тот оказался короток.

Самым отвратным было то, что за всей этой несомненно важной умственной работой копошились вопросы-вопросы-вопросы, на которые у Стайлза не было явных ответов. Не знать чего-либо всегда жутко его бесило, хотя сейчас иные догадки пугали до того, что мелькала малодушная мысль: лучше бы ему ошибаться.

Дерек вернулся глухой ночью, когда Стайлз настолько измотал себя, что почти сумел забыться сном. Стоило веткам над головой зашевелиться, как он дернулся, вжался в стену и подавился вскриком. Когда в яму хлынул лунный свет, ему показалось, что на него смотрит волчья морда. 

Дерек прижал палец к губам и вытащил его, машинально отряхивая от земли. Пару раз он провел по волосам Стайлза, неспешно, будто так и надо, и на его замкнутом лице вдруг вылупилось, как цыпленок из яйца, такое облегчение, что стало неловко смотреть.

Язык кололо десятком фраз, но остановился Стайлз на вопросе, ответ на который уже знал. 

\- Что с другими? 

Нелогично. Опасно. Дурак.

\- Мертвы, - сухо отозвался Дерек и сунул ему бурдюк, в котором тяжело колыхалась вода. 

Стайлз кивнул и стал пить, не дав себе труда подумать, что в воду может быть что-то подмешано. Жажда, которую удавалось обманывать целый день, накинулась диким зверем, и казалось, что ее не унять.

\- И что теперь? – выдохнул Стайлз, когда Дерек отобрал бурдюк. 

\- Идем. Если не хочешь, чтобы я опять тащил тебя. 

Он впихнул Стайлзу в руки сверток, вытащенный из-за пазухи, и двинулся прочь от спасительной ямы. 

В аккуратно сложенной тряпице был хлеб. Стайлз хотел было что-то сказать, но вместо этого впился зубами в сладко хрустнувшую корочку. Дерек обернулся на него, тихо хмыкнул и заметил:

\- Я из замка слышал, как у тебя урчит в животе. 

\- Не такой уф я был и говодный. 

\- Оно и видно. Смотри не подавись. Это будет крайне неловко, если тебя убьют не оборотни, а хлеб. 

\- Не довдефся, - прошамкал Стайлз и прикончил оставшийся кусок, больше не отвлекаясь. 

Это и так было непросто – одновременно жевать и идти за Дереком по ночному лесу. Луна хоть и была полной, но то и дело проваливалась в облака, и тогда становилось совсем темно. Когда Стайлз в третий раз споткнулся о торчащую из земли корягу и чертыхнулся, Дерек молча стиснул его ладонь и повел за собой, как ребенка. Рука у него была сухая и горячая. Стайлз не сразу понял: просто он сам жутко замерз, пусть и отключил это, как жажду и голод. Как отключил, в конце концов, тот пугающий вопрос о волчонке и еще один, главный, на который знал ответ и не хотел знать. 

Он остановился, выдернул ладонь из захвата и наконец перестал бежать.

\- Зачем ты это делаешь? 

Дерек медленно обернулся, и луна, точно заколдованная им, выступила из-за облаков, окатила молочным сиянием, пустила серебряные нити в черноту волос, зажгла глаза.

\- Ты уже понял, – ответил он с деланым спокойствием. – Я не мог выбрать идиота. Хотя ты и похож. 

\- Ты сама галантность. 

\- О, может, мне стоило еще вместо хлеба принести цветы?

\- Я хоть и белый и пушистый, но не травоядный. 

Язык Стайлза молол глупости, а мозг приближался к точке взрыва. Господи. Господи-боже и все святые, как же он вляпался. Он пытался вспомнить все, что слышал об этом, но выходило, что не так уж много. О том, как оборотни выбирают себе пару и что это означает, он не знал почти ничего. 

\- Я прямо вижу, как у тебя шевелятся извилины, - фыркнул Дерек совсем не весело. – Поделись выводами. Сгораю от нетерпения. 

\- Вот так, значит, - медленно выговорил Стайлз и поборол не к месту вспыхнувшее желание отойти от него на пару шагов. – Ты просто оказываешься перед фактом и принимаешь его. Вроде как «эй, парень, вот оно, хватай и не жалуйся». Как это… - очень хотелось ляпнуть «по-звериному», но занемевшее лицо Дерека заставило сдержаться: - Грустно звучит. 

\- Я слышал, у людей такое тоже бывает. Только вы это называете по-другому, - сказал Дерек и подхватил его под локоть, вынуждая снова двигаться. 

Стайлз не был уверен, что любовь с первого взгляда, байки о которой в ходу у людей, - то же, что связь, которую волк создает со своей избранницей (или, в их случае, избранником). И да, пусть милая Лидия в минуту знакомства пронзила его сердце и проникла внутрь, но, если начистоту, Стайлз не стал бы убивать ради нее. 

Дерек – стал бы. От этой мрачной беспрекословности тянуло безумием, хотя на безумца лорд Хейл был похож в последнюю очередь. 

\- Куда ты меня ведешь?

Стайлз хотел спросить «Что ты собираешься со мной делать?», но пока что Дерек на вопросы в основном отвечал. Это-то и пугало. 

Стайлз понятия не имел, в какую сторону они двигаются. В направлении он запутался, еще когда они бежали – ладно, Дерек бежал – к убежищу. В любой момент перед глазами могли вырасти стены замка, или какой-нибудь специально для герцогского племянника построенный охотничий домик, или что угодно еще. Место, где можно было бы надежно спрятать оберегаемую пару. На неопределенный срок. 

\- А куда бы ты хотел? – откликнулся Дерек ровно, но Стайлз почувствовал, как у него сжались пальцы. Тащить его под локоть оказалось неудобно, и Дерек недавно снова взял его за руку, а о кочках, ямах и других опасностях приноровился предупреждать пожатием. Но сейчас земля была ровной, Стайлз это и сам видел в свете опять выглянувшей луны. 

\- Домой. Я бы хотел домой, - честно сказал Стайлз – и продолжил, хотя никто его и не просил: - Отец наверняка волнуется. Всех, кого смог, на уши поднял, а то, может, и отправился за мной следом. Я же должен был вернуться еще вчера утром. Другой кто подумал бы, что я решил в городе погулять подольше, но я обещал ему, понимаешь. Я обещал. Мы с ним… Мы одни. Больше никого нет. Ни у меня, ни у него. И он… 

\- Перестань, - жестко оборвал Дерек. Впервые за сегодня у него был такой тон. – Мне неинтересно. 

\- Ладно. Ладно, извини. 

Стайлз шел чуть позади и не видел сейчас лица Дерека. Отчего-то это его тревожило. Дерек так и не сказал, куда они идут, и переспрашивать показалось плохой идеей. В голове все еще трепыхалась странная мысль о том, что он вдруг оказался избранником оборотня, что смерть сегодня не раз и не два прошла совсем рядом, едва не зацепив его своим балахоном, а страх куда-то исчез. Тревога была тут, рядом, и испуг то и дело вспыхивал у Стайлза в сердце, но ему больше не казалось, что он гниет живьем от ужаса. Дерек Хейл оставался угрозой, но с ним все же было спокойно. Стайлз не мог объяснить себе этого. Такое чувство он испытывал лишь однажды, когда они с отцом ездили к морю. Стайлз упросил отпустить его вместе с местными мужчинами порыбачить. Тогда, в хлипкой лодчонке далеко от берега, ему тоже было тревожно от набегающих все сильнее волн и вместе с тем невыразимо хорошо, будто вместе с землей от него уплыли и все опасности. Обманчивые ощущения, как и сейчас.

\- Успокойся. – Голос Дерека вырвал Стайлза из раздумий. – Мы на месте. 

Стайлз, поглощенный мыслями и глядящий в землю, чтобы не споткнуться, не сразу понял, что они вышли на опушку. Еще сотня футов – и безмолвная стена деревьев осталась позади, а впереди, невдалеке, светлела в холодном лунном сиянии дорога. Со стороны, наверное, сложно было заметить тропку, ведущую сквозь лес. Да и кто бы сюда сунулся, зная, кому принадлежат эти земли. 

\- Здесь заканчиваются угодья Хейлов, - сказал Дерек, будто Стайлз и впрямь был идиотом и еще не понял. 

Понял – да. Поверил – не вполне. Хорошим снам он не доверял уже несколько лет, слишком много глухой тоски они ему принесли, и сейчас Стайлзу чудилось, что он все-таки отключился в яме.

\- И все? – тихо спросил он. – Просто оставишь меня здесь?

\- Простите, сударь, я должен сопроводить вас до самого дома? – Дерек чуть согнулся в намеке на насмешливый поклон, а глаза вспыхнули голубым светом. 

Стайлз торопливо замотал головой, сглотнул, чувствуя биение собственного сердца где-то в горле. 

\- Нет, нет, я не то имел… я просто, понимаешь, просто я…

\- Понимаю, - оборвал его Дерек. – Ты решил, что я не отпущу тебя. 

\- Нет. Не то чтобы решил, - признался Стайлз. – Не окончательно. 

\- Ты все-таки дурак. 

\- Не обзывайся! – по-детски вскинулся Стайлз. – Я про это ничего не знаю. И тут, как снег на голову… Это все как-то… ну, непросто, знаешь ли. 

Дерек остановил на нем тяжелый взгляд, и Стайлзу почудилось, что он опять сдерживает вздох. 

\- Вообще-то, все очень просто. Я не могу уйти. Ты не можешь остаться, даже если бы хотел. – Он опустил голову, будто увидел под ногами что-то интересное, и сказал чуть тише: – А ты не хочешь.

Стайлзу на это было нечем возразить. Он с сожалением стянул с пальца нагревшийся и кажущийся теперь таким удобным, почти родным перстень, шагнул к Дереку, протянул руку.

\- Спасибо за него. Спасибо… за все. – Стайлз переступил с ноги на ногу, так и не дождался ответа, негромко позвал: - Дерек?

И чуть не отшатнулся, когда Дерек посмотрел на него. Глаза, которые недавно горели голубым светом, не просто погасли, а… совсем погасли. Потухли. Присыпанные золой угли. 

\- Оставь, - бросил он, не взглянув на кольцо. 

\- С ума сошел?! Да ты знаешь, какое оно ценное? Хотя о чем я, конечно знаешь… Что, если твой дядя заметит? 

Дерек пожал плечами.

\- Скажу, что потерял. Все равно в ближайшие дни его не хватятся. Оставь. Сегодня опасная ночь, я не знаю, кто может бродить по дорогам. Лучше, если у тебя будет хоть такая защита. – Он помолчал, снова заговорил тем же приглушенным голосом: - Я должен быть у себя утром. Просто упущенную добычу Питер забудет, но только не добычу, которой помог оборотень. Сейчас они считают, что ты сумел выбраться за границы еще днем. Это неприятно, но не смертельно. Мы чтим традиции. Мы не ищем тех, кто ушел. 

Стайлз вернул кольцо на палец, пару раз крутанул его. 

\- Что будет, если он узнает? 

\- Найдет тебя, если сможет. Если нет – устроит еще одну охоту. Наберет вдвое больше людей. И охотник будет только один. 

Он жестко улыбнулся, и Стайлз понял. Тот, кто отнял у стаи кровь, должен вернуть ее. 

\- Во всяком случае, таков обычай. Мне ни разу не доводилось видеть, как его соблюдают. 

Стайлз не стал больше расспрашивать. На душе у него было мутно, что уж тогда говорить о Дереке. 

Свою куртку он забрал, чтобы запах оборотня не привлек других волков. Держа ее в опущенной руке, другой залез за пазуху, вытащил еще один сверток, передал его Стайлзу, а потом и бурдюк с водой отстегнул от пояса. 

\- Здесь немного, но все лучше, чем ничего. 

\- Справлюсь, - бодрясь, уверил Стайлз. – Я живу в…

\- И вот еще, - в который раз не дослушал Дерек. – Может пригодиться. 

Он вытащил из-за голенища сапога кинжал, без лишних украшений, просто строгий и даже на вид очень острый клинок. Оружие, которое оборотню без надобности. Стайлз принял его молча, как еду, воду, как перстень. Не потому, что не был благодарен. Просто он чувствовал, что благодарить сейчас Дерека – хуже, чем молчать. 

Как только кинжал спрятался в сапоге Стайлза, Дерек буднично сказал:

\- Теперь иди.

\- Послушай…

\- Мне еще нужно избавиться от твоего запаха, а рассвет не за горами. Уходи. 

Стайлз в странном оцепенении развернулся, сделал несколько шагов, будто под заклятьем, и встал как вкопанный. 

\- Как это возможно? Ты не знаешь меня. Ты даже имени моего не знаешь, - сказал он, разворачиваясь. – Я…

\- Не надо, - покачал головой Дерек. Стайлзу было плохо видно его лицо, но голос будто треснул. - Хотя бы эту цепь… не надевай на меня.

Стайлз едва не подавился собственным языком.

\- Я знаю тебя, - продолжил Дерек устало, как больной. – Я чувствовал тебя два дня. Я слышал, как ты говорил с теми людьми. Я видел, как ты боролся. С нами, с собой. Этого так много. Может быть, даже слишком много. 

\- Мы в неравных положениях, - заметил Стайлз, пытаясь улыбнуться. Губы слушались плохо. – Я о тебе не знаю почти ничего. 

\- Я хочу защитить тебя. Хочу, чтобы ты жил. Чтобы вернулся домой к отцу. Знай это. Большего не нужно. – И снова, просьбой и приказом: - Иди. 

Стайлз не стал спорить. В голове впервые за этот бесконечный день было пусто-пусто, и он сделал шаг, другой, третий. Тело, как чужое, едва слушалось, спину жгло, а потом сзади прошелестела листвой на земле выпавшая из рук куртка и Дерек, забыв о просьбе, нарушая собственный приказ, нагнал его, обхватил поперек живота, прижал спиной к груди и уткнулся носом в затылок. 

Стайлз замер, чувствуя, как он дышит им. Внутри наступила тишина, как после грозы. Подумалось, что Дерек может сейчас толкнуть его к ближайшему дереву и получить награду посущественнее, чем простое «спасибо». Страшно не стало. 

Медленно и осторожно, будто стараясь не спугнуть дикого зверя, Стайлз поднял руку, положил на затылок Дерека и провел ладонью по жестким волосам. Это все, что он мог сделать. Лишнее движение, слово, взгляд Дерек не простил бы ему, потому что ничего не менялось. Стайлз не хотел быть жестоким, не хотел быть нечестным.

Он опустил руку, и Дерек разжал объятие. Отступил на шаг. Подтолкнул Стайлза между лопаток, заставляя идти. И теперь это было прощанием. 

Стайлз шагал все быстрее, оставляя позади клетку с грязной соломой вместо подстилки, враждебный лес, сырую яму, оставляя чужие крики и чужие слезы, чужие игры и чужую славу. Он шел домой, чудом спасшийся, чудом спасенный, он возвращался к отцу. И он никак не мог понять, почему ему так отчаянно, так нестерпимо хочется плакать.


	2. Chapter 2

***

В темноте что-то было. В темноте кто-то был. 

Стайлз знал его, но не мог вспомнить, и чем сильнее старался, тем дальше ускользало от него знание. Так забывается порой имя бывшего соседа или название цветов, когда-то в обилии росших на дальних лугах. 

Стайлз мучительно возился в неподатливой памяти, а темнота вдруг зажглась двумя голубыми огоньками. И они приближались.

Восковая тишина залепляла уши. Это было странно, лес ведь не спит, никогда не спит столь глубоким, мертвым сном, а Стайлз отчего-то был уверен, что он – что они – в лесу. И все же лес молчал, и Стайлз молчал тоже, охваченный ужасом и дурным любопытством.

\- Скажи мне, - прозвучало тихо и строго, а огни вдруг очутились ближе, чем казалось за миг до того. 

Стайлз знал, что от него хотят услышать, как знал и то, что должен молчать. Так было велено, но где и когда – он не помнил. 

Знакомый незнакомец надвигался, все еще темная масса с голубым пламенем вместо глаз, и как бы ярко они ни полыхали, лица было не разглядеть. 

\- Скажи мне, - повторил он мягче. Просьба провела по сердцу когтистой лапой, пустила его вскачь. 

Стайлз отступил, под ногами зашелестели сухие листья, но уйти было не в его силах. В спину вдруг ударило дерево, и капкан захлопнулся. 

\- Скажи мне, - потребовали в третий раз, низким вибрирующим голосом, и воспоминание накрыло Стайлза за мгновение до того, как он почувствовал острые зубы рядом со своей шеей и наваливающуюся на него горячую тяжесть…

Стайлз дернулся, стукнулся об изголовье кровати и тут же, еще не стряхнув остатки привычного, за три месяца надоевшего до зубовного скрежету сна, почувствовал, как затекли ноги. 

\- А ну-ка на пол, Скотти! Живо! – шепотом скомандовал он, пытаясь скинуть с себя тяжеленную тушу.

Пес недовольно, сонно заворчал, со стуком спрыгнул с кровати и растянулся перед нею живым лохматым ковром. Стайлз откинулся на подушку и скосил глаз на окно. Там, вдали, светлел край неба, обещая скорый рассвет. Нечего было и мечтать уснуть снова. Стайлз только мстительно понадеялся, что одному настырному лорду так же не спится в его роскошных покоях. 

 

***

На сеновале было душно, поднимающаяся с пола пыль лезла в нос и глаза, от нее нестерпимо тянуло чихать. Стайлз выпустил из рук здоровенный тюк сена, тыльной стороной ладони отер пот со лба. Ему всерьез начинало казаться, что было бы лучше отправить со всеми в поля, вместо того чтоб хозяйничать дома по наказу отца. Страда подходила к концу, и работать на свежем воздухе было скорей приятно, чем тяжело. 

Вертевшийся под ногами Скотти ткнулся в колени - снова напомнил, что неплохо бы бросить всю эту ерунду да пробежаться до реки. Стайлз рассеянно потрепал его по голове и зевнул. Он опять прокрутился с кошмарами всю ночь, не выспался совершенно, а отец растолкал его с первыми петухам. Дал кучу наставлений, сам оседлал коня и отправился по делам в соседнее селение. Стайлз слушал его вполуха, то и дело проваливаясь в обманчивую дрему, и не спросил даже, когда отец вернется. 

Скотти вдруг перестал мести хвостом солому на земляном полу, вытянулся в струну, принюхался и стремглав помчал на улицу. «Кошку опять учуял», - решил Стайлз, готовясь в случае чего бежать очередной жертве на выручку. В прошлый раз Скотти вышел победителем с куском чьего-то пушистого рыжего хвоста в зубах.  
Стайлз потом узнал – чьего. Ох и сверкала же глазами Лидия, баюкая на руках потрепанную кошку… 

Вдали послышался сердитый собачий лай, потом смолк. Стайлз прислушался – кошачьего визга не последовало – и снова взялся за сено, которое нужно было затащить наверх, чтобы там оно хранилось до зимы.  
Он едва втянул на деревянный настил один тюк с соломой, когда за широкими дверьми сеновала раздалось конское ржание. Спускаясь по лестнице, Стайлз услышал и чьи-то шаги. Поступь была как будто бы незнакомая, да и голос коня, если призадуматься, показался чужим, но Стайлз морщился от назойливой пыли, думал, как бы не навернуться оттого, что в глазах слегка темнело, и лишь мимоходом удивился раннему возвращению отца. 

\- Я думал, ты ближе к вечеру будешь, - сказал он, становясь наконец одной ногой на землю. 

Ответа не было, и Стайлз обернулся.  
Раскаленное полуденное солнце било в открытые двери, превращало стоящего в проеме человека в один большой темный силуэт, но, даже не видя его толком, Стайлз точно, наверняка знал, кто это.  
В один миг все в нем онемело, и оборвалось, и полетело к чертям. 

\- Ты, - обвиняюще и благодарно выговорил лорд Дерек Хейл, шагая внутрь. Под тяжелыми сапогами сухо заскрипела солома.

\- Я, - не смог возразить Стайлз, так и стоя у лестницы, одной рукой до боли, до заноз стискивая ее перекладину. 

Дерек сделал еще несколько шагов, медленно и непреклонно. Его плечи укутывал длинный темно-серый плащ – совсем не по погоде, зато с капюшоном и из неброской ткани. Лицо по цвету едва не сливалось с тем плащом. 

Выглядел Дерек ужасно. Стайлз остро пожалел о недавнем своем полусерьезном пожелании, чтобы ему не спалось, потому что пожелание это, судя по виду лорда Хейла, сбылось в полной мере. Глядя на него, можно было подумать, что сон оставил его, и притом очень давно.  
Его лицо, и до того строгое и суровое, похудело, осунулось, и сквозь резко обозначившиеся черты теперь явственнее проглядывал образ опасного хищника. Изнуренного, но опасного. 

Сердце у Стайлза замерло, а потом сорвалось в бешеный галоп, гонимое страхом, и облегчением, и радостью, и чем-то еще, звенящим в пыльной тишине.  
Дерек дышал тяжело, будто запыхавшись, но Стайлз знал, что он может пробежать не одну милю и не сбить дыхания. Он помнил. 

Стайлз насилу отцепился от ступени, дернулся было отряхнуться от налипшего на одежду сена. В тягучем молчании фигура Дерека начала казаться еще одним призраком из снов, который наконец-то вышел из тени. Представилось, что Стайлз просто задремал, сморенный зноем, и все сейчас опять закончится, только впервые за прошедшие месяцы он не хотел, чтобы это заканчивалось. 

Словно услышав его мысли, Дерек как-то вдруг, разом просветлел лицом, в несколько широких шагов, слишком быстрых для человека, настиг его. 

\- А… - только и успел выговорить Стайлз. 

Потом его рот закрыли поцелуем, и стало легко оттого, что не нужно гадать, о чем говорить с ним, чужим и знакомым, ибо слов вдруг не осталось совсем, ни одного.  
Дерек целовал его отчаянно, жадно, и не думая спрашивать разрешения. Он даже не завоевывал, а просто брал то, что по праву его.  
И пугало даже не это.  
По-настоящему пугало то, что Стайлз поддавался – слепо, не рассуждая. Как будто не поддаться не мог.  
Стайлз отвечал как умел, цепляясь за грубую ткань его плаща и прикидываясь, будто такое для него не внове. Было легко и жутко, и снова, как утром, кружилась голова.  
Он знал, что кошмары его больше не потревожат. По меньшей мере, те кошмары.

Дерек насилу оторвался от него, сомкнул руки за его спиной, стискивая жарким кольцом объятий.

\- Скажи мне, - глухо попросил он, прижимаясь виском к виску. Он едва ощутимо вздрагивал всем телом, словно это уходила накопившаяся непомерная усталость. 

Стайлз замер, будто снова очутился в своих снах. И теперь ему позволяли ответить. 

\- Уверен? – со смешком спросил он. Вспомнил, как бежал от него Дерек в том лесу, бежал – хотя вел его за руку к свободе. 

Дерек отстранился немного, посмотрел светлыми глазами в полукружьях бессонных теней и кивнул. 

\- Стайлз.

Никогда собственное имя не казалось ему таким глупым, таким важным и таким страшным.  
Дерек вздохнул, губами коснулся его лба, его губ, опустил подбородок на плечо, согнувшись, словно под тяжелой, но драгоценной ношей. Стайлз не знал, что ему делать. Обнял его неловко, едва сдерживая дерзкий и нежный порыв потрепать по темным жестким волосам на затылке. 

\- Ты не тронул мою собаку, я надеюсь? 

\- Твою?.. – словно выдернутый из дремоты, Дерек выпрямился, хотя отступить и не подумал. - А. Лохматый тот увалень. Убежал, поджав хвост. Трусишка. 

\- Это не он трусишка, - возразил Стайлз с обидой за старину Скотти. - Это ты просто страшный. 

\- То-то ты, я вижу, напуган до смерти, - заметил Дерек насмешливо. 

\- Нет, - покачал головой Стайлз. – Всего-то до полусмерти.

И ничуть не покривил душой. 

Дерек смотрел на него проясневшим взглядом, но на губах не держалась улыбка. Стайлз знал, почему. С того самого момента, когда понял, что лорд Хейл не сдержался и отправился на поиски добычи оборотней, сбежавшей с Охоты. 

\- Это может плохо кончиться, да? – бодрясь, спросил Стайлз. 

\- Может. Еще как, - кивнул Дерек. Пальцем подцепил тонкую цепочку, виднеющуюся в вырезе рубахи Стайлза, вытянул на свет охранный перстень. – Но я не могу заставить себя сожалеть о том, что это началось. Стайлз.


	3. Chapter 3

***

Осень промелькнула единым мигом. Опадающая огненная листва, тянущиеся на юг птичьи караваны, веселые праздники с кострами до неба – все как-то вдруг, разом ухнуло за горизонт. Зима пришла рано, поспешно накинула на окрестности инистую паутину, словно торопилась заявить о своих правах. 

Стайлз в ленивом отупении смотрел из окна, как река натужно несет свинцовые воды, еще не скованные льдом. Ожидание тянулось мучительно, прошедшие два часа представлялись вечностью, а хуже всего было то, что скоро предстояло идти обратно: отец просил вернуться до темноты. Темнело же теперь преступно рано. 

Он в который раз уже прислушался, не послышится ли конский топот, но кругом было тихо, только река шумела да потрескивали дрова в печи. Разводить огонь было опасно, его могли заприметить из села, но Стайлз понадеялся на ветер, а сидеть в нетопленой избе было уж слишком зябко. 

Дом этот принадлежал нелюдимому охотнику, который прожил тут, вдалеке от всех, несколько лет, покуда не сгинул в окрестных лесах. Люди говорили, его сожрали оборотни в полнолуние. Стайлзу это было только на руку: суеверный народ не жаловал это место, сюда никто лишний раз не совался. Призрака охотника боялись, а то и просто считали избу «нечистой». За утварью и другими полезными вещами раз, конечно, пожаловали, хоть и уносить было особо нечего, а после дом бросили. Так он и стоял последний год без людского внимания, пока в село не заявился лорд Хейл.

Тут-то проблема и встала в полный рост. Что Дерек приезжать не перестанет – это Стайлз понял сразу. Оставалось еще понять, где им встречаться, если только они не хотят все село оповестить об их… общении. Они, конечно же, не хотели.  
Тогда Стайлз и вспомнил о пустующем домике на берегу реки. Место было удобно не только тем, что располагалось в глуши, – Дереку еще и не приходилось подъезжать к селу слишком близко. 

Дом был более-менее приведен в порядок. Пыль и сор выметены, окна по возможности утеплены, самые важные вещи добыты. Сильно помог Скотт. Его, конечно же, пришлось поставить в известность. Для начала, он и так понял большую часть по ошарашенному, полупьяному виду Стайлза в тот самый день. С Дереком они тогда, кстати, едва-едва разминулись.  
Ну и потом, Скотт был нужен Стайлзу просто жизненно: выслушивать выплески Стайлзовых чувств, когда становилось совсем уж невмоготу молчать, но что куда важнее – помогать всякий раз придумывать поводы к исчезновениям Стайлза, в которые бы верил – или хотя бы делал вид, что верит - отец. 

Скотт поначалу, конечно же, был удивлен. Нет, правильнее сказать, что он был в ужасе. Стайлз его понимал как никто, потому что сам он пребывал в не меньшем, а то и большем ужасе, слепленном с такой мешаниной других ощущений, что проще было махнуть на них рукой, чем разбираться. Долгое время он и сам не верил, что собирается лгать отцу и бегать в лес на встречи с оборотнем.  
Потом он смирился с этой мыслью. Потом, глядя на его сияющее лицо, смирился и Скотт. Стайлз в благодарность за его помощь взялся поспособствовать тому, чтобы дочка оружейника, по которой Скотт тайно сох уже полгода, обратила на него внимание. Дело шло на лад, Скотт был счастлив, Стайлз был счастлив тоже. 

По большей части. 

Река протащила мимо избы здоровенную корягу. Стайлз проследил за ней взглядом и будто выпал из полусонного забытья. Тряхнул головой, уткнулся взглядом в книгу, в которой не прочел за минувшие два часа и половины страницы. Он погладил пальцами плотную шершавую бумагу с бугрящимися на ней черными буквами, тронул кожаный переплет. Книгу по его просьбе привез Дерек девять дней назад. Тогда они и виделись в последний раз. 

Буквы складывались в слова, но те не проскальзывали в разум, натыкались на частокол тревожных мыслей. И самой огромной, самой назойливой из них была о том, что Дерек не приедет. Такое уже случалось. Стайлз ждал в условленный день, ждал упорно, до последнего, а потом возвращался домой, чувствуя себя больным и разбитым.  
Хуже всего было не лишиться возможности увидеть его. Хуже было – не знать, что за этим стоит. Дерек редко и неохотно говорил о своем дяде, но даже по этим рассказам у Стайлза сложилось впечатление, что лорд Питер Хейл едва ли простит племяннику предательство рода.  
О том, что герцог может сделать с причиной этого предательства, Стайлз благоразумно старался не думать за неимением возможности что-либо в связи с этим предпринять. 

Впрочем, до сих пор Дерек, пропустив назначенный день, обязательно являлся позже. Ровно через неделю, как они заранее условились на такие случаи, а пару раз – так и вовсе на следующий день, пробирался к дому Стайлза, вызнав, что он один.

Стайлз никогда не показывал, что волновался. Язвительно пенял ему, недолго и не слишком успешно прикидывался обиженным, потом смеялся и больше уже не вспоминал.  
А Дерек просил прощения всерьез. Горячими поцелуями и более жадными, чем обычно, руками. Более нежными, чем всегда, ласками. Стайлз не возражал. Стайлз прощал каждым вдохом и каждым долгим выдохом. 

Дерек овладел им в первую же встречу после той, памятной. Стайлзу порой интересно было, благородство ли не позволило лорду повалить его в сено, или крайняя истощенность, или оставшийся в сердце страх быть оттолкнутым. Стайлз не спрашивал, да и как бы там ни было, в следующий раз Дерек наверстал упущенное с тем же спокойным сознанием своего права, с каким целовал впервые.  
Ни страха, ни боли не было – это Стайлз понял уже потом, после, а тогда в голове стало пусто-пусто, тело все горело, и Дерек не делал ничего дурного, совсем ничего. 

Смышленому, прозорливому Стайлзу целых два месяца понадобилось, чтобы окончательно сознать еще кое-что.  
Его бешено закружила любовь, а он и понятия не имел, когда и как это случилось. Только встречи раз в неделю, а то и реже, приносили уже пополам радости и боли, потому что всякий раз заканчивались все быстрее и быстрее – сколько бы времени Дерек с ним ни проводил.

 

Тусклое солнце тронуло краешком верхушки голых деревьев, когда Стайлз наконец услышал долгожданное цоканье копыт по мерзлой земле. И не в первый раз ему почудилось, что звук этот донесся до него раньше, чем мог, будто слух обострился безо всякой причины. Поразмышлять об этом было интересно, но только не теперь. Стайлз вскочил со стула, пересилил себя, снова уселся, прочитал даже несколько строк в книге. Выждал достаточно, чтобы всадник приблизился к дому.  
И только после этого, сдерживая шаг, на деревянных ногах пошел к двери. Распахнул ее ровно тогда, когда взмыленный конь остановился у разваленного крыльца. Дерек спрыгнул на землю, взмахнув полами черного плаща с меховой оторочкой, и сказал вместо приветствия:

\- Не выскакивай на улицу в таком виде. 

Стайлзу в одной рубашке совсем не было холодно. Он улыбнулся, вздрагивая от огромного облегчения, и ехидно склонился в полупоклоне:

\- Да, милорд. 

Дерек все еще не мог до конца определиться, сердиться ли на шуточки по поводу его происхождения – или чувствовать себя польщенным хотя бы таким проявлением уважения со стороны вечно ерничающего Стайлза. Впрочем, сейчас Дерек над этим думать и вовсе не стал, просто шагнул к нему, обнимая, накрыл все еще улыбающийся рот поцелуем, и это безошибочно было его первое за сегодня «Прости, что заставил ждать».

Стайлз обнял ладонями его прохладные и колючие от щетины щеки, на миг чувствуя себя бесконечно счастливым.  
И этот миг быстро закончился.  
Беспокойство о том, приедет ли Дерек, можно было отбрасывать. Только вот теперь первоочередной заботой Стайлза была другая: угадать, что начнется, когда Дерек стащит с него рубашку.


	4. Chapter 4

***

В уютное тепло дома они ввалились, так и не расцепляя рук, смешливо перешептываясь о чем-то глупом, чего и не вспомнишь потом. Стайлз, вынужденный пятиться, споткнулся о разбитый порог, но Дерек подхватил его как будто без единого усилия, стиснул, пронес еще несколько шагов, прежде чем поставить на пол. Стайлз как ни твердил себе об осторожности, не сдержался – охнул, тут же прикусив язык. Понадеялся, что Дерек сочтет звук проявлением удивления, а то и восторга от его, Дерека, силы – с него бы сталось, пожалуй. 

Стайлз осторожно выпутался из объятий, подошел к столу, захлопнул забытую книгу и спросил как можно беззаботнее:

\- Что за напасть помешала тебе поспеть вовремя на этот раз?

Дерек молчал, ничего хорошего это не сулило. Стайлз повернулся к нему с самой доброй своей улыбкой – и ею же чуть не поперхнулся. Дерек смотрел строго, цепко, как напавший на след добычи охотник. 

\- Чего ты хмуришься? – бросил Стайлз на пробу. – Я, между прочим, уже уходить собирался, а ты тут кислиться вздумал. 

Дерек не купился на легкость тона. Поманил к себе рукой:

\- Подойди-ка. 

Стайлз собрался уже по привычке сделать наперекор, но почувствовал, что не стоит. Приблизился осторожно, с усмешкой наклонил голову:

\- Ну? 

\- Задирай, - кивнул Дерек на его рубашку, убийственно спокойный. 

\- А вот это уже, знаешь ли, наглость, - возмутился Стайлз вполне натурально, скрещивая руки на груди у Дерека же позаимствованным жестом. – Едва на порог – и тут же… 

\- Стайлз.

\- И кстати, ты сам сказал: сегодня холодно. Это тебе не в летний денек полуголым по лесу бегать. 

Дерек, не слушая, дернул рубашку, вытаскивая из-за пояса штанов, поднял до середины груди, посмотрел с тем же ледяным спокойствием, потом бесцеремонно развернул уже заткнувшегося Стайлза спиной. Нежное прикосновение к пояснице, протянувшееся потом выше, по желобу позвоночника, и перетекшее на ребра, почему-то напугало до дрожи в коленях. 

\- Кто? – тихо спросил он. 

\- Ради бога, Дерек… - Стайлз повернулся к нему лицом, попытался одернуть рубашку, но ему не позволили. 

Дерек все еще смотрел на темные, до глубокого фиолетового, синяки, расползшиеся со спины Стайлза на бока, под ребра. 

\- Кто это сделал? – повторил он тускло. 

\- Да никто! Я с лошади упал, - заартачился Стайлз, уже понимая, что проиграл вчистую. – Ну… ну что, ты лошадь нашу загрызешь? Так я тебе спасибо не скажу, так и знай. 

\- Ты врешь, - сухо ответил Дерек на пылкую тираду.

Стайлз набрал воздуха в грудь, чтобы продолжить спорить, но притих, обиженно засопел и в итоге заметил:

\- А ты обещал так не делать. Не использовать со мной свои волчьи уловки. 

\- Иногда ты меня просто вынуждаешь, - вздохнул Дерек и опустил наконец его рубашку. – Что случилось, Стайлз? Это… это из-за меня?

Стайлз и впрямь начинал сердиться на него, будто ожидал чего-то другого, наперед зная, что спрятать синяки едва ли удастся. Но, взглянув на потемневшего лицом Дерека, он забыл о глупой своей злости. Ясно было: милорд винит себя. И жаждет крови. 

\- Послушай, - терпеливо и ласково, как встревоженному зверю, сказал Стайлз. Взял Дерека за руку, потянул к столу и усадил на один из стульев. Второй подтянул поближе и сел напротив, соприкасаясь коленями. – Мы же знали, что это однажды случится. Нам еще повезло: у нас было целых три месяца. Кое-кто видел… видел нас в прошлый раз. Когда мы ходили к обрыву.

\- Я отпугнул голодного волка, - вспомнил Дерек. 

Тощему зверю тогда хватило блеснувших глаз и угрожающего рычания, чтобы поджать хвост и скрыться между деревьями. Там же, видимо, были и нечаянные наблюдатели, которых ни Стайлз, ни даже Дерек, занятые друг другом, не заметили.

\- Кое-кому это не очень понравилось, - усмехнулся Стайлз.

\- И что же? Теперь все знают? 

\- Если б все, я бы здесь сейчас не сидел. Нам повезло, Дерек. Хоть в это и непросто поверить. 

\- Хорошо везение, нечего сказать. – Дерек смотрел на него тяжело, пристально, видно выискивая следы побоев на лице, и взгляд этот Стайлзу совсем не нравился. – Расскажешь ты мне толком или нет, что произошло? Повезло или нет – я уж сам решу. 

\- Не о чем рассказывать, - бросил Стайлз и откинулся на спинку стула, отвернулся. – Всыпали мне как следует, сам видишь. 

\- И, значит, с богом отпустили? – уточнил Дерек недобрым голосом. 

\- Это как сказать. Грозили растрепать по округе да требовали, чтобы духу твоего здесь не было. Чтобы я не смел с тобой видеться.

\- А ты что?

\- Сам видишь, - повторил с нажимом Стайлз и не стерпел, ухмыльнулся. 

Дерек покачал головой.

\- Тебе все шутки, а на самом живого места нет. С чего ты взял, что такое не повторится? Что не будет хуже? – он уперся локтями в колени, сгибаясь, сцепил руки в замок. – Что мне делать, если однажды я не найду тебя здесь? 

В повисшей тишине прозвучало еще одно, невысказанное: «если не найду тебя нигде». Стайлз и хотел бы верить, что это все глупости, только он слишком хорошо уже понял: люди в своей ненависти к оборотням могут подчас ничем не уступать жестокости герцога Хейла. То же касалось и предателей, связавшихся с волками. 

Стайлз наклонился к Дереку, накрыл ладонями его руки, настойчиво заглядывая в глаза.

\- Тогда я не знал, с какой стороны ждать беды. Теперь знаю. Буду осторожней. Буду смотреть в оба, - говорил он размеренно, будто колыбельную напевал, усмиряя чужой гнев и непривычный страх. – Если он за пять дней так и не разболтал, то, глядишь, все и обойдется.

\- С чего бы ему молчать? – горько спросил Дерек, стискивая его пальцы почти до боли. 

\- Он обещал. 

\- Тебе?

\- Нет. В том-то и дело, что не мне. 

Стайлз улыбался и вспоминал, как несколько дней назад за уборкой в лошадином стойле услышал шорох от дверей и не обратил внимания. А потом в спину в первый раз врезался чужой тяжелый кулак, и снова, не давая продохнуть, и по затылку, так что искры хлынули из глаз. Лошадь испуганно топталась рядом, коротко ржала, а Стайлз, упав, никак не мог отдышаться и только пытался избежать градом сыплющихся ударов. Его наконец подняли, притиснули к деревянной опоре, сжали горло, и Стайлз слезящимися глазами узнал Джексона, рослого парня, который по праву считался среди молодежи «вожаком стаи» (Стайлз тогда так и подумал, улыбнулся даже мельком). Они со Стайлзом никогда не ладили.

\- Спросишь, с чего такая любезность от меня? – с перекошенным лицом спросил Джексон, удерживая его легко, как тряпичную куклу.

Стайлз, в отличие от него, был умным. Стайлз понял все сразу.   
Не стоило им с Дереком бродить вдалеке от их убежища.

\- Вижу, что догадался, - еще один удар пришелся в бок, Стайлз до крови прикусил щеку изнутри и не издал ни звука. Джексона это, пожалуй, взбесило еще сильнее. - Будь моя воля, вся округа уже знала бы, что ты волчья подстилка. 

\- Почему же не расскажешь? – прохрипел Стайлз, сглатывая отдающую железом слюну.

Видно было, как Джексону хочется ударить его по лицу, но он не решился. Намеренно бил только там, где не будет видно под одеждой. 

\- Не хочу расстраивать Лидию, - будто через силу процедил Джексон. - Она просила смолчать. Ты ей по гроб жизни обязан, Ссстайлз.   
Имя он прошипел почти по-змеиному, и Стайлзу стало любопытно, не раздвоен ли у него язык. Ядом-то капал знатно.

От занимательного мысли метнулись к насущному. Значит, Джексон вместе с Лидией видел их с Дереком в лесу. Это было хорошо. В противном случае, будь воля Джексона, Стайлза растерзали бы в тот же день, и очень возможно – в самом прямом смысле.   
Но и на этого жеребчика нашлась узда по размеру: Джексон Лидию обожал и с тех пор, как она позволила ухаживать за собой, расхаживал с нею под руку с видом победителя. Он не мог ее расстроить, не теперь. А умница Лидия, уж конечно, быстрее Джексона сообразила, чем обернется натравливание на Стайлза односельчан. Благоразумно сочла, что нечего будить лихо, пока оно тихо. И незачем давать оборотням повод устраивать кровавые набеги. 

Хвала небесам, Джексон послушался. Проскрипел зубами, наверное, но послушался, а к Стайлзу, улучив момент, явился выпустить пар.   
Он еще долго шипел угрозы и сыпал ругательствами. Стайлз терпеливо слушал, уже не вырываясь, не спорил, но и не соглашался ни с чем.   
Джексону наконец надоело. Он счел, что дело сделано, а Стайлз для надежности подрожал немного и покривил губы, изображая смертельный ужас. Сильно притворяться, впрочем, не пришлось: ему и правда было очень страшно. Хоть и боялся он не кулаков Джексона. 

Когда Джексон оставил его, Стайлз несколько минут посидел на полу. Исколол ладони соломой, утряс немного мысли в голове. Потом прошмыгнул в дом и переодел рубаху, выбрав самую закрытую. Тело ломило, дышать стало немного больно, но в остальном все было хорошо.  
Отец вернулся с сельского совета через полчаса. Стайлз встретил его с улыбкой, словно ничего не случилось. 

 

Дерек тронул его за подбородок, вытягивая из воспоминаний. 

\- Так ты скажешь, кто он?

\- И не подумаю, - весело ответил Стайлз и цапнул его зубами за палец. – Прости, мой рыцарь, но тут я справлюсь сам. 

\- Я боюсь за тебя, - сказал вдруг Дерек, сдерживая дыхание. 

\- А я за тебя, - вздохнул Стайлз. – Мне правда скоро придется вернуться. Идем уже в постель?

\- Когда ты в таком состоянии? – нахмурился Дерек.

Стайлз лукаво улыбнулся, притянул его за шею к себе и прошептал на ухо:

\- А я не буду ложиться на спину. Только и всего.


End file.
